


Inevitable

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lwaxana's thoughts on the day of Deanna's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yetanothermask](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yetanothermask).



> Date Written: 4 January 2011  
> Word Count: 255  
> Written for: fandom_stocking 2010 [[original post](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/110282.html?thread=2548170#t2548170)]  
> Recipient: yetanothermask  
> Summary: Lwaxana's thoughts on the day of Deanna's wedding.  
> Spoilers: Post-series AU.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Not From Around Here  
> Link to: http://sff.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: "Star Trek: The Next Generation," the characters, and situations depicted are the property Paramount Pictures, CBS Television, and several other people or companies over the years. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Star Trek: The Next Generation," Paramount Pictures, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: Just a fun little ditty I wrote to fill yetanothermask's stocking with. I love writing for this little family…
> 
> Author's Notes 2: All text in _~italics~_ is telepathic speech.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: shatterpath

For being such a formidable telepath, you've always wondered why you couldn't pick up on your daughter's predilections toward the fairer sex. Perhaps it would have been different if Kestra had lived; the two of them could have grown up together, giggling over boys and whatever other things sisters giggle over. But then you remember that seven years separated the births of your two daughters, and there are no guarantees that they'd have been close in the first place.

 _~Mother, you're doing it again.~_ Deanna's voice lightly slips into your mind, lightly chiding you. _~Can't you just let it go and be happy for me? Just this once?~_

A deep slow breath restores your equilibrium and gently shields your daughter from your thoughts. Sensing her curiosity at your actions, you shake your head and turn a bright smile on her. _~Of course, I'm happy for you, Little One.~_ You stretch out your hand, grateful when she grasps it tightly. _~That's all I've ever wanted for you.~_

 _~Then it's time to give me away.~_

 _~Not away.~_ A stab of loneliness pierces your heart. _~Into the safe keeping of the one you call_ Imzadi _, the one who holds your heart.~_

She leans over to press a kiss to your cheek, eyes bright with unshed tears, and whispers, "Thank you, Mother."

You smile and gently stroke her cheek before turning to escort her down the path toward the statuesque redhead waiting in her dress uniform, waiting to begin her life with your daughter.

 _~No, Little One, thank you.~_


End file.
